


The Hyad's Waltz

by souuuss



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Nature, One Shot, Original Character(s), Poetic, Romance, Short One Shot, i wrote this on a whim like two or three years ago, idk how to tag this!! it's not fluff it's not angst i am CONFUSION, spur-of-the-moment fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souuuss/pseuds/souuuss
Summary: Wonho stumbles upon a young red-haired woman dancing in the rain. He's fascinated.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Character(s), Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Hyad's Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La valse de l'Hyade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865476) by [souuuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/souuuss/pseuds/souuuss). 



> Helloww!
> 
> This is the translation of a very short fic I wrote a long time ago but had never gotten around to rewriting in English, and as I'm stuck on my other WIPs, I decided that I might as well post a little something in the meantime!
> 
> This is not the kind of stuff I'm used to writing but I quite like it, even though the idea of making Wonho the male character only came after I started writing so, yeah, not really a fic that was "tailored" to Monsta X.
> 
> Still, hope you enjoy the short drabble! Some parts might seem off or a bit awkward because it's a translation, so the words don't come as naturally as if it was an original fic. (I might edit later to improve the flow.) Any constructive criticism is welcome! :)

She was dancing in the rain. She’d removed the rubber band holding her hair back and let the droplets trickle down her red hair. Her clothes, heavy with the torrents of water pouring from the sky, let her pale and fragile body show through. Her glasses had been put down on the ground carelessly and were sinking into the damp soil. No spectator around.

Except for a silhouette, a little farther away, who had taken shelter under one of the structures in the playground. Gleaming flashes reflected off the stranger’s singularly lilac-colored hair, which had fallen in front of his eyes – but he didn’t seem to care. He was simply watching the young woman who was twirling unrelentingly in the coldness of the park. No move that could give any emotion away.

He eventually listened carefully, thinking he could pick up a thin voice in the dark. She was singing. He smiled. He didn’t know why exactly he’d found himself captivated by the slender dancer but what he did understand was that he wanted to watch her like this until she stopped. He didn’t want to intrude, just watch. It was beautiful.

He kept on listening, and started humming the same song as her when he recognized the melody that reached his ears. The young woman, who was getting closer without noticing his presence, seemed to hesitate for a moment. She opened her eyes and, immediately, they met with those of the stranger who was singing along her melody.

The intensity exuding from them petrified her on the spot. She let herself drown in the streams of water that didn’t protect her from the outside world anymore. They stayed like this, staring at each other, for a minute that seemed ridiculously long to both of them. Then he stood up slowly, mindfully. She looked at him, unsure what do to, but not without poise. He didn’t take his eyes off the young redhead even once. He stepped out of his shelter and let himself get soaked. A smile bloomed on the lips of the daughter of the rain.

She stretched out her hand to him. He grabbed it after a short pause. She brought him to the center of the dark park, and they started twirling in a dance that made them closer, united them. Their bodies connected without them realizing; they didn’t notice: they were just performing their ecstatic choreography, carried away by their harmony with the unchained nature. They sped up and twirled faster and faster, the red mixed with the lilac to create a small-scale, multicolored tornado, the only source of light in this place. They started humming again; their voices were smothered by the rain but still managed to break through that barrier to meet in the middle, like their owners did.

Their rhythm followed that of the rain, which seem to tire out, and serenity took over exhilaration. They fixed their stare on each other, always their stare, and when the last drop touched them and died on the ground, their hands let go naturally. They broke apart, slowly, and kept eye contact for a few seconds, lips stretched out by the euphoria of their waltz; and then, the lilac-haired stranger leaned in to whisper one word, before turning away and vanishing in the playground’s darkness.

The red-haired nymph stood in the middle of the grass caressing her ankles, savoring the sound of the name he’d given her, the only thing that would remain of this almost mystical encounter.

“ _Wonho._ ”


End file.
